DanganronpaAgain
by Mikogirl123
Summary: Rated t for safety/It’s been a few years after Tsumugi’s game. And a few years after an accident involving Yuto Takahashi, who low wants nothing to do with the world. Well know he’s sucked into Hope’s Peak. But it’s fine. The game is over, right?


_"Yuto our of the way," a girl shouted but it was too late. I heard the sound of a truck crash and a building crumble . Luckily I had survived but I couldn't use my right leg anymore. It was then amputated and I was given a prosthetic one. I've decided to just stay in my room so accidents could never happen again. I want nothing to do with injuries, death or anything with the outside world. I just sat in my room writing poems_.

Just another day. I sit down in my room in the basement and write. I crumble up my paper and toss it out. Suddenly a buzzing sound echos the room. I look over and see my phone lighting up. Huh? Who could be texting me this early in the morning. Maybe it's Yuko. I pick up my phone and open the text. As soon as I read I drop my phone on the floor and the glass cracks. Oops. I pick it up and sigh. Great. I'm dead. Well it doesn't matter. All that matters is how this happened:

I stare at the picture of the acceptance letter. I didn't send this. There's no way I want anything to do with the outside world. Suddenly the answer hit me.

"YUKO!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Right now I was fuming with anger. The nerve of her!

"What is it?" She asks on an innocent tone. I wasn't having it.

"How could you-," I start to shout.

"Get you accepted into the best school ever. Your welcome," she says. Hope's Peak is her dream. Not mine. Ugh. I bet she's doing this because she's still salty about not having a talent.

"Well I'm not going," I pout. She then puts her hand on my shoulder. I knock it off. She knows very well I hate being touched.

"Come on. It's a once in a life experience," she says. I roll my eyes. Just no. Even if I was ok with the outside world, there was no way I'm trusting Hope's Peak after what happened with Junko Enoshima. She then pulls out her puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes once more and say, "fine!"

A few weeks later, my sister was dragging me out the door. Literally.

"You said you'd go," she shouts. I try to grip to my door but that didn't go well. Yuko is a lot stronger than I am so she was able to get me in the car easily. I roll my eyes.

"You know how much I hate this idea," I say.

"Relax. Besides, you need to get out of the house," she says.

"Why to fulfill your dream? " I ask in snarky tone.

"Listen I get why you think that, but that's not why I sent an application for you," Yuko sighs. I look up at her. This better not be a pity story.

"I'm worried about you, ok? Ever since what happened last year you've never stepped foot out of the house. I don't, I don't want you to live your life like that. I don't want you to be alone forever. I want you to be happy again,"she explains. I sigh in defeat.

"Fine, whatever," I sigh. I fold my arms and look out of the window. There's no winning against her but fine. I'll try.

Once we arrive at the school, Yuko offers to walk me up there. She tries touching my shoulder but I back away.

"You know I don't like being touched," I mumble. She sighs and walks with me to the building.

"WATCH OUT!!!" A voice screeches. I look behind me and see a boy with purple hair on a bike. I dodge as quick as I can and knock into a girl with blonde hair.

"Oh sorry," she says as she stands up. I sigh and look away.

"It's fine or whatever," I tell her rudely. She rolls her eyes and walks away from me.

"You ok?" I hear a girl ask. A girl with coral hair walks over to me and offers her hand. I refuse it swiftly and get up on my own.

"Konnichiwa-Kun!!" A salmon haired girl shouts and helps the one with purple hair to his feet. She turns towards me as well.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"I'm fine, geez," I snark. My sister whacks my head. I roll my eyes and cross my arms triggering another whack. The are soon enough was crowded by kids and their parents. Normally kids walk on their own to school but the school told us to have a guardian for orientation. So lucky me. Ugh. Great. If there's one thing I dislike just as much as the touching. It's the crowding. This is the worst. I shoulda stayed home.

"Where is the principal?" A woman asks as her blonde haired daughter was giving me the stink eye. Just before anyone could say another word, a Pink gas fills the area. I look around me and my Buson was blurred. But I could hear the sounds of coughs and choking. And the sound of bodies fall to the floor and soon enough I fall and black out.

**It's a lot shorter than the last but I like it better and I feel this one is way better than the last.**


End file.
